callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G18
The G18 is a machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player The G18 is the sidearm when using the Snowmobile in "Cliffhanger", or the Spec Ops missions, "Race" and "Time Trial". It can also be found in some of the levels such as "The Gulag" in the armory, "Takedown", "The Hornet's Nest," and "Loose Ends". It is also found in a large number of Special Ops missions. The G18 is also the player's starting secondary weapon at the beginning of "The Hornets Nest". Multiplayer The G18 is unlocked at Level 22 and has low damage, high recoil, a large 33 round magazine, and the highest rate of fire of all the guns in the game except the Vector which has a fire rate of 1,333 per minute with Rapid Fire. This high rate of fire makes Stopping Power of questionable use, because it only reduces the number of bullets needed to kill by 1. The G18 is best used at close range because of its high recoil. A silencer makes the G18 an effective stealth sidearm and eliminates the large muzzle flash which can block the players view. It is widely regarded that Akimbo is the best attachment for the G18, as even without Steady Aim, the cross-hairs are one of the smallest of any Akimbo weapon, and the G18s high rate of fire makes this Akimbo pair devastating in close quarters, and even usable in medium ranges. However, using the G18 Akimbo is frowned upon by the majority of players because the relative ease of getting close to mid range kills. The G18 is an excellent compliment for riot shields, as the high fire rate and a relatively large magazine makes it deadly in close quarters, much like the default riot shield class which has the PP2000 Akimbo. Due to the gun's nature, Marathon is a great perk to race to the enemy quickly. However, when using Akimbo G18s, Bling and Extended Magazines the player can quickly take out large amounts of players in close range very quickly. Bling is also useful to pair Akimbo and the Silencer, removing muzzle flash and staying of the minimap, while preserving the main advantage of Akimbo. Scavenger would be another good perk, as the G18's high rate of fire will burn through your ammo very quickly. Lightweight should be used with the G18, especially with Marathon, as Stopping Power is unnecessary due to the high rate of fire. Weapon Attachments thumb|300px|right|G18 Attachment Overview * Red Dot Sight * Silencer * FMJ * Akimbo * Holographic Sight * Extended Magazines G18 6.png|The G18 Glock18IronSight.jpg|G18's iron sight G18r.JPG|Reloading the G18 glockcar_6.png|The G18 being fired while on the Snowmobile. G18cropped.PNG|The G18 in third person. Glock in Roach's hand.jpg|During "The Hornet's Nest" the player can still see a Glock in Roach's hand although the player are scripted not to use nor to carry any weapon during the chase scene. 400px-Mw2G18.jpg|The G18 in the Create-a-Class menu Trivia * A good tactic when the G18s are used in akimbo is to pull the right stick ( or mouse ) down while firing. This will counter the recoil for more accuracy. * On Infinity Ward's official website, the G18 was voted the favorite machine pistol in Modern Warfare 2. * In the campaign, Shadow Company soldiers fall into Last Stand with the pistol, but fire it semi-automatically. It changes to full auto once picked from the dead enemy. * All Task Force 141 soldiers use the G18 as a sidearm, explaining why Roach has one in Cliffhanger's snowmobile escape and why he had one as a secondary weapon during "The Hornet's Nest". *A Glock Pistol is shown in the Last Stand perk icon (with a short magazine, unlike as in the game) in both Modern Warfare games, but the G18 cannot be used while in Last Stand. *The serial number on the G18 is 2558914. *The G18 has a different recoil pattern in single player and Special Ops than in multiplayer. *On the left side of the slide, it reads "Gluke T0319 Pistol", and above that "Austria". It is the same on the right side, but the text is backwards. *In First person, the gun is held one handed. In third person, it is held with both hands. *When fired from the snowmobile, the G18 seems to have a lowered fire rate. This also happens to the Mini-Uzi on the single player mission "Endgame". *When the player changes their 1st tier Perk from One Man Army to another perk, the G18 is the default secondary. *In single player, the G18 is treated as a pistol instead of a machine pistol. This is shown when it isn't usable in Last Stand in Multiplayer, though it can be used in Last Stand in Spec Ops if the player is wielding it. *The way the character holds the G18 on a snowmobile and the achievement/trophy, Drive-by, may refer to gangsters in movies. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the ASP is held in the same manner as the G18. *During The Hornet's Nest, the player is scripted to not wield nor carry any weapon during the Pavelow chase. But, if the player goes prone while they are running, they will see a G18 /w Silencer, and Holographic Sight in their right hand, which is odd, because the two attachments cannot be used together in game. The player cannot use this weapon because he is scripted not to do so. *In Modern Warfare 2, the G18 is the only pistol the player pulls the slide back when it is going to be used. This is the same with the CZ75 in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *In a recent quiz on Call of Duty, the number of rounds in the G18's magazine was miscounted. In addition, many players thought that the G18's extended magazine capacity was 49 rounds, while it is 50. This is because the G18's starting ammunition in reserve is 49 in Multiplayer when the extended magazine is equipped.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqEXHmvxKTY *In the mission "The Enemy Of My Enemy" an enemy can be found with Akimbo G18's with red dot sights as attachments. *Sometimes in campaign, the enemy will fire this gun semi-automatically like a handgun, but when picked up it fires its normal full-auto mode References es:G18 ru:Glock 18 Category:Machine Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons